Traveler From Another World
by copyninja516
Summary: This is a story about me, Tyler Yamano. I'm half-Native-American, half-Japanese and a PI for Chessville Police Department (made up) in my home state of New York. This small town guy isn't just private investigator though... he's a traveler between dimensions to save both the Naruto world and his family from certain death on Earth. This is my story. T for violence and swearing.


(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **In addition, this is a completely original character, completely original town, and other things are completely original and not actually real. Remember this is not myself. You have been warned…**)

My name's Tyler Yamano. I'm half-Japanese (but never learned the language since both my grandparents are American) and my life is well… meh. I could have said more about it, but I thought I'd just keep the explanation on the surface only. My parents are still together despite a rocky start, which part of it was that my mother had me at 21 and my dad was 26 at time and had not even finished his doctorate in psychology. My mom is somewhat cool but she never really had much common sense and she scares the crap out of me when we're driving. My dad is strict, but he has a good sense of humo-well... he at least has_ a _sense of humor… but whatever! My littlest brother who's about 3 years old is one of those types that copy any television shows that have martial arts in them… so you can tell he's kind of a retard. As for my next littlest brother, he's fun to mess around with. He thinks I'm the greatest guy in the world for doing the stupidest of shit. You know, stuff like the 'pull out your eye' trick and stuff like that. He's only 5 turning 6 in November. As for my thirteen-year-old bro, he's kind of the most cool, charismatic liar in the world. I don't know how he gets past everyone but dad. Dad's the only one who can tell he's lying and he's the only one who's more of a liar than he is. In addition, I have an identical twin that I pick on, but he usually picks back. He's awesome though. Then I have an adoptive older sister that my mom and dad took in when she was 8 and my brother and I were 7. By then my dad had been revered as a psychology genius so they could afford to have more kids.

"Yo, Nii-chan. Can you pass the maple?" said Cris, my middle brother.

"Um, no!" I said with a deadly smirk.

We (except mom) were all sitting at the kitchen table and everyone older than 13 was smirking.

"Mommy!" said Aiden, my 3-year-old brother as he smiled at me with an evil glance.

"Yes, Aiden-dear?" said my mom from the sink.

"Nii-chan said he doesn't want to pass the syrup to Crissy-chan." said Aiden.

"Hm... would you pass the maple to Crissy please?"

"Certainly mother-dearest. Here you go, _Crissy-chan._" I said, pushing on his head from across the table and handing him the maple syrup. I was laughing until my dad slammed his spare spoon on my hand. "OW!"

"That's what you get, jerk." said Cris.

"Well… shut up." I said as my sister appeared to be examining my wound worriedly. "Audry, you don't have to look at it."

She slammed it in my face the next second and it made a red mark.

The table laughed and my dad stood up, brandishing the spoon. They shut up right away.

"I gotta go… my life will be ruined if I'm not early to class and get a good seat in Professor Finley's class."

"See you later, hon." said my mom. She seemed kind of down today…

XXX

I drove into Mancress University's Campus and thought about the history behind this school. Fraternities, sorority girls, and a whole lot of politics that drive people crazy. If you're not smart of or on the football team, you're screwed. I found only one parallel parking spot in between two SUVs. Fuck. When I sighed and went balls out getting my dad's truck into the parking spot, I hear a loud bang. Next thing I know I'm seeing lights and hearing screams… what the fuck is going on. What's this wet stuff coming out of my chest…?

XXX

I awoke with a pain in my chest. As I heard my mom crying saw my dad sitting hunched over with the side his hand over his forehead, I heard all the muffled talking and couldn't come back to my senses. I managed to say, "Mom…" and the crying stopped.

"Yo! Nii-chan, you better not die!" said Cris. I heard a loud smack and assumed it was Audry.

"Shut up. Don't even kid!" she said.

An unfamiliar voice spoke… "I'm sorry, but nothing can be done."

"Dad… what happened... what does she mean…?" I said weakly.

"You're…" he started to tear up, "Son, you're not going to make it. You were shot with a full clip in the heart and it tore it to shreds. You're on a machine that pumps your blood. You kids have B- blood because of your mom and we're having a hard time finding a donor that can give you blood. Your mom offered to give blood, but you need more than what she's got since you're a big kid and even if you got your brother to donate, you would need a heart donor to even make the transfusion worth it."

"Take… me off the machine… life is better, but I'm willing to die…" I said.

"No! We'll get you a donor… please!" said my mom.

"No… heaven is a lot better place than here…"

My mom starting crying and Trent, my twin stood up and spoke up for her ideals. "You're my only twin… you're not dying. If we can get a heart for you, then you won't die because I'll give you blood!"

"I'm sorry, but that can't be done… heart donors are in short supply and he's running out of blood as he is bleeding internally pretty severely. The body can't produce enough to compensate. Without a heart donor within the next few hours he will die." said the unfamiliar female voice.

"Take me off the machine and know that I love you guys… don't fight it and just say that you love me back."

Aiden and Adrian both spoke, "We love you Nii-chan."

"Little bro… we'll always miss what you brought to the family. I love you so much okay?!" said Audry.

"I may be just another kid to you, being the middle child and 7 years younger, but you've been the coolest brother I've got. I love you, man." said Cris.

"Son, I just want you to know I love you." said my dad.

My mom sobbed. "My baby boy! I… I…"

I spoke up, "What, mom?"

"I love you…"

Trent was last. "When you see God, tell him that you got his back and say everything perfectly or I'll know once I die. I'll ask, too."

"Love you to Trent. Everyone else… I love you all. Thanks to you doc for getting me this far." I said one final time. "Doc, take me off now… I think I got this."

I closed my eyes and waited for the end. Dad was the first to accept it, which I appreciate. Trent didn't even give a proper goodbye, but something told me it meant still the world to me. Aiden and Adrian were so young, but something tells me Trent will fill my shoes because he was always second best to them. Audry would be the one I'd worry about the most besides mom… she and I used to be best friends when we were younger. I almost wish she and her parents whoever they were moved next door so I could marry her we were so close. I never thought of her as a sister… but a close friend. Then Cris. He has it made… he's probably going to take my bed.

XXX

When I realized I was still breathing and it was light out, I went to ask the Doctor why she wouldn't cut me off. However, all I heard was a baby crying and then I opened my eyes to see a blurry outline of a smiling man and woman.

"Look... she opened her eyes."

Wait, what was happening! She? Are they talking about me? Moreover, how can these people cradle me? Unless I'm a baby! I didn't even notice the switch over… I must have been out of it.

"Tsunade-sama! Jiraiya-sama! There's trouble!"

The smiling man soon turned grave… Tsunade, which I recognized as a girl's name, looked at Jiraiya. Wait… they're not THE Jiraiya and Tsunade… from like Naruto and shit? Oh, my f-ing god.

"What is it?" said Jiraiya gravely.

"The village is being attacked by the Kyuubi!"

"Kushina?! I have to help. Stay here Tsunade."

This isn't happening… I'm both Jiraiya's and Tsunade's daughter and I share a birthday with Naruto! Today is the day they're going to die. Minato and Kushina… OH MY GOD…

XXX

It was hours later and Jiraiya never came back. Who came back instead was a voice I imagined was Minato's and heard the crying of a deeper voiced baby that almost seem masculine. That must be Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade…"

Tsunade started to scream and crush me in her arms… all I could do was cry.

This was so sad… both Naruto and I only had one parent. I wonder how Tsunade was going to deal with another loss of the ones she loved.

I know the Naruto story pretty well… first it was Nawaki and then it was Dan. Now Jiraiya? Jiraiya was my dad! At least, that's what he was now. Nevertheless, were these memories of a different life even my own memories? Something told me I should just go back to sleep and wake up in my bed… if I'm in Naruto, then I must be dreaming. I wanted to stay, but I had to get back to my world. I fell asleep instantly...

XXX

"Wake up…"

I sprung out my bed to see my room. My old bed was still there under my butt and I saw my mom standing over me looking troubled. Her black hair and almond eyes looked so good to see again. It was her Native American traits that made me want to cry. I was in my own bed, looking at my mom, and hearing the loud crash of the dishes, my dad yelling at Cris across the hall for the shower, and smelling the smell of bacon and I just went to tears.

"Mom! Where's Trent? I got to tell him something about the craziest dream I had!"

"Trent-honey? Are you okay?"

What? Trent-honey? She never calls me that. Then I realized something… I felt around my left arm for mole and searched my right for my birthmark.

"Mom… what's my name?"

"Trent. Do you need to go to the doctor?"

I gave a nervous laugh and smile, but deep down I knew I was my brother Trent now. I was in a different body yet again but this time on Earth, not the Naruto world. I was here for a reason and it seems like every time go to sleep I switch bodies. Moreover, my purpose is different. I just didn't know what it was... what was it? There must be some reason why I'm Trent now other then to live a life that's not my own.

I sprang up from my bed hastily, took hold of my shoes, ran down the hall until was stopped by my dad.

As he grabbed my shoulders, he spoke to me. "Hey… Hey! Calm down… what's going on with you?" said dad. His deep southern accent was good to hear… we always thought his was somewhat funny for taking those voice-coaching lessons.

"How many days has it been since Tyler died?" I asked.

"It's been at least a few weeks. You're acting so jumpy it seems you like you killed him or something!" said my dad with a laugh.

"What, why would you even suggest that!? He valued his life!" I said.

My dad stared at me. "But he knew when to let go… okay, Trent?"

To hear him say that… it made me feel guilty for some strange reason. Did I really know when to let go? On the other hand, did I just give up too soon?

"We could have gotten him a heart donor!" I heard myself blurt out. Somehow I felt like was channeling both Trent and me.

He squeezed tightly on my shoulders. "Look, you need to give up this bullshit that he could have been saved. It would have taken all you and your mother's blood that you could give you couldn't have saved him. Cris is too young to give blood and Audry isn't even your real sister so they couldn't have donated."

I spoke up, "I want to see his grave… just let me take your truck and let me see him say goodbye properly."

"Alright, but do you know how to drive a stick shift?" said my dad.

"I do! A friend taught me…"

I let my body take control and went through the living room and out the front door immediately.

XXX

"Tyler Yuma Yamano… there I am…" I said, looking to my grave. I saw all the piece offerings, flowers, and candles that had run out of wick to burn properly. I knelt down and placed one hand on my last name.

"Hey, you! What's your name!" said a female's voice that I recognized. It was Kathrin Yacht, my girlfriend.

When I got up and turned around, Kathrin ran up to me reached out towards my face. She touched it. "Tyler! It's really you!"

"No wait Kathrin! I'm Trent, Tyler's twin!" I lied as she mauled me.

"Please don't vanish, Tyler! Even if you're just a ghost, don't leave me! Haunt me forever!"

"Kathrin… I'm not-!"

"Then explain how you know my name. I've never met his twin and we vowed not to tell our parents about our love." said Kathrin as she started to pull away and sob into her hands.

"Okay… Kathrin! I'm Tyler, but in my twin's body. We met in Mr. Finley's class, first class of '14 and we were instantly in love. That's how I can prove it. You also know about my birthmark… you said you liked it because it had a heart shape to it. Look on my right arm and you won't see it. Instead you'll see a spade, like the card kind of spade." I said.

"Let me see…"

I held up my arm and she gasped. "You really are Tyler. What happened to Trent?"

"I believe it's just too complicated to tell right now… but it felt like felt him when I was arguing with my dad. Just come home with me and explain a lie for me. You're the best girl liar I know."

"Just tell me what you want me to lie about. I still doubt any of this is real, though."

I explained the plan.

XXX

"Hey, mom, dad, I'm home!"

The two came running in with worried faces. Their faces seemed to lighten when they saw Kathrin, though.

"Who's this?" they both said.

"This is one of Tyler's friends. I met her at his grave… she was crying so I walked up to her." I said. My mom put her hand on her chest and my dad smiled sheepishly.

"Trent? You just ran out and I grew worried. Are you sure you're okay?" said my mom.

"He's fine Mrs. Yamano… he's just been feeling the stress of losing his brother. He lost sight of reality when he awoke in his brother's bed… he was probably just half-asleep." said Kathrin. There was the lie.

"Um, talk to my parents for a little while… I'm going to take a short nap." I said. I waved and walked into my room.

"Yes, I have something to tell you both, okay?" I heard from the hall.

"But is he okay? He never takes a nap this early in the day…" said my mom.

"You worry too much! He'll be fine… he and I just commiserated and he's a little exhausted. Did I forget mention that I was Tyler's girlfriend?"

I heard my mom and dad gasp at Kathrin. Once I entered my room, I closed the door and threw myself back onto my bed.

"Naruto… here I come…"

XXX

That's it you guys! First chapter, DONE! Remember there will be more Naruto scenes coming up. And yesh, I made Tyler a Senju! MOKUTON, BOYAH!


End file.
